The present invention relates to a device for producing X-ray pictures of bodies or objects that are moved in a test channel, relative to an X-ray generator.
Devices of this general type are known, wherein rows of detectors are linear and are disposed along a wall of a rectangular testing chamber. Such detector rows result in nonlinear distortion of the distances which become larger with increasing distance from the perpendicular, from the X-ray source to the detector row.
The object underlying the present invention consists of compensating the nonlinear distortions in a device of this type, wherein conventional components and equipment are to be employed to the greatest possible degree.